Meeting of Two Tides
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: Korra has finally found Tenzin, the master Airbender & son of Avatar Aang & Katara, and is finally ready to learn Airbending. Before he teaches her, however, Tenzin needs Korra to do him a personal favor. What could Tenzin have in mind for the new Avatar?


All righty, I've decided to do an interesting sort of Korra oneshot. It's just an idea I had one day, and I've decided to put it on paper...so to speak. :P By the way, if you see any run-on sentences, it's because that is associated with a certain character from the new series. I wasn't being lazy, just so you know. :P Anyways, I enjoyed writing this story, and I do hope that you'll enjoying reading it. :) Oh, and please review! :D

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

NOTE: I have a made slight change in this story. The presence (or rather absence) of the other Bison as well as the Ring-Tailed Lemurs will be explained after Tenzin shows Air Temple Island to the Krew.

**Meeting of Two Tides**

"I can't believe I'm finally going to learn Airbending!" excitedly said Korra from the rear of the saddle, swaying from side-to-side in giddy anticipation. The setting sun cast a red glow on the young woman's olive skin, giving it a healthy shine. The sun reflected in her sharp blue eyes, showing off her proud inner fire to the entire world.

"We're not actually there yet," pointed out Bolin on her right, but he still smiled at the young Avatar. "But I'm glad that you're excited about the whole thing."

Korra chuckled and asked, "How can I not be?" She leaned back against the saddle as she folded her arms behind her head and added, "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"At least you have some patience in that thick skull of yours," dryly said Mako to her left, and she scowled at her Firebending friend. His arms were crossed across his chest, staring at Korra with an emotionless expression on his stern face.

"I'll just ignore the comments from the Leechi Nut gallery," she said irritably, turning her gaze to the front of the saddle. "Are we almost there yet?" she impatiently called out to her final companion, who was sitting at the forefront of their mode of transportation, which happened to be a male Sky Bison named Tian.

"Not quite yet, my young Avatar," replied a mature voice from the head of Tian. "My family's home is quite a ways from Republic City. It is on an island in the bay, after all."

"Come on, Tenzin-" she started to say before she was cut off.

"That's 'Master' Tenzin to you, Pupil Korra," sternly stated Tenzin. An annoyed look came over Korra's face, which caused Bolin to chuckle at her reaction. Tenzin was dressed in the style of an Airbending Master, although the colors were red and orange much like a regular monk robe. He had a serious face and a large brown beard and mustache, which all connected. Just like his father before him, his bald head was adorned with a single blue arrow. He also had arrows on his hands and feet, the marks of a true Master Airbender. He also had dark gray eyes, as if a calm storm cloud floated behind them.

"Stuck up Airbender," angrily muttered Korra under her breath.

"I heard that," said Tenzin, and Korra's face dropped while Bolin burst out laughing. "Airbenders can pick up on sound vibrations in the air, something I'll teach you in your more advanced lessons."

"But I haven't even started on the basics," protested Korra, absentmindedly lighting small flickers of flame with bored snaps of her fingers.

"Oh don't you worry about that, young lady," assured the middle-aged Airbender. "You may not be able to get arrows, but you'll still go through the thirty-six tiers of Airbending just like I did with my father."

"You mean Avatar Aang," stated Mako. "If I remember correctly, you were the youngest of his three children."

"You are quite correct, my boy," affirmed Tenzin, whipping the reins to coax more speed from Tian.

Bolin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are your siblings?"

"That's not important right now," replied Tenzin. "All you need to know is that I'm Aang's only Airbending child."

"Wow," said Korra in amazement, holding a small fireball in her hand. "That must have been hard on the old-timer."

"Why do you say that?" asked Bolin as Pabu poked his head out of the Earthbender's shirt, his red fur fluttering in the wind. Bolin smiled at his Fire Ferret and petted him on the head, eliciting a soft purr from the small animal.

"Avatar Aang was the only Airbender left in the world after the Fire Nation committed the Air Nomad Genocide during Sozin's Comet," supplied Mako as he looked at his younger brother. "After he defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended The War, he searched for a way to revive the ways of Airbending to the world. Since his Sky Bison Appa was, at the time, the last remaining original Airbender, he wanted to pass on his own Airbending teachings to the next generation. In other words, he wanted to teach any children he had that possessed the ability to Airbend. When he married Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, they both knew that their union could possibly produce Airbending offspring. Of course, his first two children weren't Airbenders. Then Tenzin came along one day, and that's when Avatar Aang had found his Airbending heir."

"Ugh, you sound like a stupid history book," said Korra in disgust as she juggled her fireball, her eyes shining in the light of the flames.

"You should listen to Mako," said Tenzin. He chuckled and jokingly added, "He knows more about your own past life than you do." Mako and Bolin both chuckled as Korra blushed and put out her fireball, crossing her arms and pouting in annoyance. "Don't pout, Pupil Korra. It's unbecoming of an Avatar."

Korra's jaw dropped when Tenzin said this, and she leaned over to Bolin and whispered in his ear, "How does he _know_?" Bolin looked at her and shrugged with uncertainty, while Pabu ran out of his shirt and curled himself around his owner's neck. Korra looked at Mako for an answer, but all she got was a blank stare in return. Korra crawled up to the front of the saddle, leaning on the edge of it as she looked at Tenzin's back and said, "Since you were his only Airbending kid, I assume you got a lot of attention from Daddy Aang?"

Tenzin nodded and replied, "Indeed. My father spent as much time with me as he could, helping me to work on my Airbending when we both had free time." He paused as he looked back at Korra and said, "Now I have a few things to warn you about."

"Like what?" asked Korra as she raised an eyebrow, her chin resting on her arms.

"You see," said Tenzin, "I have three children-"

"You have kids?" excitedly asked Bolin as he scrambled to front of the saddle, taking his place by Korra's side. "I love kids!" he cheerfully said, and his Fire Ferret purred in agreement with him.

"That's because he's still a kid himself," said Mako as he made his way to the front of the saddle, taking his place by his companions as his scarf blew in the wind. He inclined his head towards Tenzin and said, "Forgive my brother his rudeness. He can be a bit pertinent sometimes."

Tenzin chuckled as he gestured to Mako and said, "I like this young man. So polite and respectful of his elders." He glanced over at Korra and said, "If only all youngsters nowadays were like him."

"Whatever," muttered Korra as she rolled her eyes. Returning her gaze to Tenzin, she tediously asked, "You were saying?"

"Like I was saying," continued the Airbender, "I have three children who never had a chance to meet their grandfather. Since you are my father's reincarnation, they'll be likely to swamp you with all of their attention."

Korra chuckled and teasingly asked, "_That's_ what you wanted to warn me about? A bunch of your kids ganging up on me just 'cause I'm their long-lost Granddaddy?"

"Pretty much," summed up Tenzin as he shrugged his shoulders. He glanced over to his right and said, "Ah, here we are." Gesturing to what was before them, he said, "Welcome, my young friends, to my home: Air Temple Island." The three teenagers looked up to see a small island before them, illuminated by the light of the setting sun. It featured rocky cliffs on all sides, as well as large trees on the island itself. A large ivory tower extended into the sky, and a small house was off to the left side of the tower.

As spectacular as the sight was, Korra felt that something was missing. "Hey, Master Tenzin?" she said to the Airbender.

"Yes, Pupil Korra?" asked Tenzin as he turned to the teenage Avatar.

Gesturing to Air Temple Island, she inquisitively said, "This is the same island that Aang discovered the lost herd of Sky Bison as well as the new Ring-Tailed Lemurs, correct?"

"That's right," affirmatively said Tenzin with a firm nod of his head. "They still live there to this day."

Korra raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Why aren't they flying around now?"

"All the Bison and Lemurs would be in the stables on the far side of the island at this time of day," casually replied Tenzin.

Korra looked up and narrowed her eyes as she saw the four objects flying above the island and asked, "Then what are those things flying above the island?"

"I'll show you," said Tenzin mischievously. He turned his attention to his Bison and said, "Let's tell the family that we're home, Tian." The Sky Bison obliged with his master and belted out a hearty roar, the sound echoing in the evening air. The four figures turned around and started heading towards them, and as they got closer Korra could make out three people on gliders and one Sky Bison.

The gliders reached Tian and began looping around the Bison, happy cries of "Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" resounding in Korra's ears. She looked around to see that the people flying the gliders were only children, two girls and one boy. Korra looked back down to see another Sky Bison take its place next to Tian, and the two Bison affectionately nuzzled each other as they flew

"Korra, Mako, Bolin," said Tenzin as he gestured to their flying companions, "I'd like you to meet my family." He looked up at the children on gliders and said, "Kids, drop down one-by-one onto Tian's back and introduce yourselves to our guests. Oldest goes first." As if on cue, one of the girls flew above Tian's back and hovered as she put away her glider, landing gracefully on Tian's back. Korra and her companions looked at the newcomer, curious to meet Tenzin's children.

The first girl was dressed in the red and orange outfit of the Air Nomads, and her eyes were a dark brown. Her brown hair cupped around her pretty face, which had a small smile on it. On the top of her head was an off-center hair knot, which sat on the right side of her head. She looked to be in her pre-teens, about the age of twelve or so. She curtsied to the teenagers and politely said, "I'm Jinora. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Korra smiled and bowed her head in return, saying, "It's very nice to meet you, Jinora." She looked up and gestured to her friends as she said, "These are my friends Mako and Bolin." The two brothers inclined their heads to Jinora, a bright smile on Bolin's face and a blank look on Mako's face. Korra placed her hand on her chest and said, "And I'm Korra."

Jinora sweetly smiled as she stepped aside, allowing the next of her siblings to land. The next child was also a girl, who followed the same motions of landing as her older sister. This girl was smaller than Jinora, about nine or ten years old. She also had brown hair, with small bangs framing her face and two orange buns on her head. She had a playful and mischievous face, as if she were a trickster, and an excited look in her brown eyes. She was dressed the same as her sister, indicated by her Air Nomad robes. She gulped in a huge of air and speedily said, "Hi I'm Ikki it's very nice to meet all of you how are all of you today isn't the sun pretty right now oh like your Fire Ferret he looks really fluffy can I pet him hey is that a scarf on the boring guy I like to fly do you oh wait you're probably not Airbenders-"

"Ikki!" sternly snapped Tenzin, immediately silencing the chattering child.

"Sorry Daddy," timidly said Ikki as she held her staff behind her back, sheepishly looking down at the saddle. Korra's head was still spinning from Ikki's rant, but soon she was able to focus again.

Korra went through the same method of introduction with Ikki, even throwing in a free petting of Pabu to get a smile out of the girl. Once she was done, Ikki went over and sat by her sister to make room for the last sibling. This time a boy swooped down, again following the landing methods of his older siblings. As he stood up, Korra could see that he was shorter than Ikki, and he looked to be either six or seven. He was also dressed the same as his siblings, although his hair was very closely shaven. He had a wide face, as if he had slightly chubby cheeks, but he was in no way fat. He had large gray eyes, obviously having inherited that trait from his father. "Hiya!" he said cheerfully. "I'm Meelo!"

Korra smiled at the boy's cheekiness, and somewhere deep inside of her she felt like this boy was so very similar to Aang in his days of youth. She went through the proper introductions once more, and when she was done she looked over to the new Sky Bison next to them and asked, "Who's your other furry friend?"

"Oh, that's Nushi!" happily exclaimed Meelo as he petted Pabu, eliciting a contented purr from the Fire Ferret.

"Nushi?" confusedly asked Korra as she quirked an eyebrow.

"She's Tian's girlfriend," explained Ikki, twirling one of her small bangs in her finger.

"Mate," corrected Jinora, holding a finger up in the air. "Animals have mates, not boyfriends or girlfriends like humans. Another interesting thing I learned from my books is that most animals mate for life-"

"Jinora!" whined Meelo, pouting slightly. "Don't talk about your books again!"

Jinora shrugged and said, "I can't help it if I find the world of books interesting."

"But it's _boring_!" childishly protested Meelo, throwing his arms up into the air. He looked over at Korra and said, "Isn't that right, um…what was your name again, pretty lady?"

The Water Tribe teenager chuckled and said, "I'm Avatar Korra-" She stopped herself as she saw the children's eyes widened in surprise, their jaws dropping in astonishment. Korra quickly covered her mouth with her hand, realizing her mistake. _Oh boy,_ she thought to herself. _Now I'm in for it._

"Grandpa Aang!" the youngsters all shouted out at once as they rushed Korra, tackling her in a bone-crushing group hug. Korra's eyes bulged from the pressure, gagging as she tried to breathe with her constricted lungs. Bolin fell over on his side, clutching his stomach as he chortled and guffawed to his heart's content. Even Mako's usually stoic expression was broken by an amused smirk.

"Dying here!" Korra choked out, but the children were unrelenting in their assailing hugs.

"Are you in there, Grandpa Aang?" excitedly asked Meelo as he knocked on Korra's head, making her wince in pain.

"No silly," playfully chided Ikki, "you have to look in through here!" Her hands went up to Korra's eyelids, forcing them wide open as Ikki got up close to them and called out, "Grandpa Aang! Come out, Grandpa!"

"Make it stop!" pleaded Korra, causing Bolin to laugh even harder as merry tears appeared in his eyes. "I'd rather fight a thousand Equalists than go through this!" she added as Ikki let go of her eyelids. She strained to look back at Tenzin as she shouted, "Get these runts off of me!"

"I'm afraid you're on your own this time around," replied the Master Airbender.

"_What?_" screamed Korra in shock, then growled in pain as Meelo pulled on her brown bangs. "Why won't you help me?"

Tenzin looked back at her with a devious smile as he said, "I just think it's funny to see you squirm like that." Korra's jaw dropped in utter shock as her eyes went wide, and the master Airbender turned his attention back to flying as he chuckled.

"Interesting," thoughtfully said Jinora as she examined Korra's hair, "a male Avatar reincarnated as a girl. No traces of the original host in this new form."

"I am not some kind of experiment!" retorted Korra as Meelo yanked on both of her bangs even harder than before, causing her to squeak in pain. As the children crowded her, she could feel Tian descended until they hit solid ground.

Then, a motherly voice called out, "All right, kids! Time for dinner!"

"Yay!" the children cheerfully exclaim as they jumped off of Tian, leaving Korra to catch her breath as Bolin slowly stopped laughing and sat back up.

Korra rubbed her sore arms and irritably said, "Guys, never let me have kids."

"Why not?" teasingly asked Bolin, chuckling as Korra gave him a dirty look that told him exactly why.

"I would feel sorry for the man who would have to put up with you as a wife," remarked Mako, and Korra angrily scowled at him as she fixed her messy hair.

"And I would feel sorry for the gal who would have to put up with you as a husband," crossly shot back Korra, sticking her tongue out at the Firebender.

"All right, you two," said Tenzin from the front, "enough arguing. There's someone else I'd like you to meet." Korra looked over to her right to see that they had landed near the house, and the front door was open. In the doorway, she could see a lone woman standing there. She was dressed in light green informal robes, allowing for maximum comfort. Her midsection was bulging, not from excess fat but from the burden in her womb. She stood there with one hand on her hip, the other one on her back for support. She had luscious brown hair, and a large ponytail-bun sat behind her head. The rest of her sat neatly on her head, allowing for her face to be seen. She was fair-skinned, like most people from the Earth Kingdom. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, and her face was kind and gentle.

Tenzin jumped off Tian and made his way over to the woman, smiling as he said, "Hello, dear."

The woman smiled back as she said, "Welcome home, Tenzin." The couple affectionately kissed each other as they embraced one another, and when they separated she looked up at Tian and asked, "Who are your guests, honey?"

Tenzin looked back at his Bison and motioned for Team Avatar to come down, and the three teenagers jumped out of the saddle and onto the ground. Gesturing to the woman, he said, "Everyone, this is my lovely wife Pema." The teenagers bowed to her as Tenzin looked back at his wife and said, "Pema, this is a group of youngsters I met in Republic City. They were under attack by Equalists, but I helped them repel the attack." Pema nodded, taking in her husband's information. Gesturing to Team Avatar, he added, "The young man with the red scarf is Mako, the man with the Fire Ferret is his younger brother Bolin, and in the middle of them is Avatar Korra."

Pema's eyes widened when Tenzin said the last part, and he looked at Korra in shock. The Water Tribe Avatar timidly smiled and waved, trying to remain cheerful. Pema looked back at her husband, who smiled and nodded his confirmation. Pema relaxed as she smiled and inclined her head, saying, "It is a great honor to have the Avatar in our home." Coming out of her small bow, she added, "Forgive me if I don't bow."

Korra smirked and waved dismissively as she said, "Don't worry about it, Pema." Gesturing to the woman's midsection, she added, "I understand the reason why. How far along are you?"

"About eight months," replied Pema.

"You seem to be doing very well," cheerfully said Bolin, eliciting a small smile from the woman. "And might I add that your children are absolutely adorable." Korra scoffed incredulously and rolled her eyes, still bitter from her unfortunate exchange with Tenzin's offspring.

Pema chuckled and said, "That's very kind of you to say, Bolin." She shrugged her shoulders and added, "They can be handful sometimes, but I love all of my wonderful children just the same."

"What's it like, being the mother of Airbenders?" curiously asked Mako, adjusting the scarf around his neck.

"Let's just say it's very interesting," cheerily replied Pema. "I love to watch my babies fly around on their gliders, hearing them laugh with nothing but the purest of joy. It makes me feel completely alive inside." Tenzin nodded affirmatively, knowing full well the true bliss of Airbending.

"Speaking of Airbending," said Korra thoughtfully as she turned to Tenzin, "when can we get started on my training?"

Tenzin frowned as he said, "I'm afraid that will have to wait." Seeing the confused look on Korra's face, he sadly added, "I have a personal favor to ask of you first." Pema looked up at her husband, worry and concern present on her face. Tenzin looked down at her, and some sort of somber understanding passed between them. Korra could see them whisper to one another, soft words of comfort and support being exchanged back and forth. Tenzin sadly closed his eyes, as if he had a heavy weight on his heart. Pema hugged her husband, who returned her gesture.

Pema whispered something in Tenzin's ear, which Korra managed to catch as, "Everything will be okay, my love." As they separated, Pema kissed her husband's forehead and said, "I'll get the kids settled in for dinner." Tenzin nodded appreciatively, and Pema went inside the house.

Tenzin turned to his companions and softly said, "Follow me." He turned around and went inside, Team Avatar close behind. They went off to the right, making their way to the back of the house. Korra looked on the wall and saw pictures, and looking more closely she saw many scenes: family portraits, birthdays, births, first flights, and even one of a young Tenzin with his new arrows, a proud and much older Aang standing next to him. When they got to the back of the house, they came to a lone door. Tenzin opened the door and gestured for his companions to look inside. Korra, Mako, and Bolin glanced around the doorway, seeing a lone bed inside the room.

On the bed they saw a lone figure, which was illuminated by a candle on a nearby bed stand. Looking more closely, Korra could see that the figure was an old woman. She had tan skin, much like herself, which was wrinkled from age. She had silvery gray hair, with two hair loopies framing her ancient face. Her eyes were closed, her withered chest rising and falling as she peacefully slept. She was dressed in blue robes, a natural complement to her dark skin, and she was covered with a white blanket. Korra quirked an eyebrow at the sight, not sure what to make of it. She turned to Tenzin and said, "Umm…who is she?"

Tenzin tiredly sighed and sadly said, "I'm surprised you don't recognize her." Glancing back at the old woman, he added, "That's my mother in there." The three teenagers looked at the Airbender in shock, not believing what they just heard. They looked at one another, showing their astonishment to one another. Korra looked at Tenzin's mother as if she were a relic of the past, of a time not so long ago.

"No way…" softly said Korra in amazement. She looked back up at Tenzin and said, "You're saying that the woman in there is none other than the one-and-only Katara, Master Waterbender of the Southern Tribe and Waterbending teacher to my predecessor?"

Tenzin returned his gaze to Korra as he said, "That is exactly what I am saying." Stunned silence pervaded the air, and for a few moments no one said anything.

"Not to sound rude or anything," interjected Bolin as Pabu climbed up onto his head, "but how is she still alive after all this time? She's got to be at least in her mid-eighties by now!"

"I think I know how," said Mako, who was still staring at Katara. Korra and Bolin looked at him as he said, "She's been waiting for Korra to come along so she can see her husband's successor before she passes on." He looked at Tenzin and asked, "Am I right to assume that?"

Tenzin nodded and replied, "You assume correctly, Mako. My father died sixteen years ago, leaving my mother alone in this world without the man she loved more than life itself."

"That's so sad…" mournfully commented Bolin, a gloomy look on his usually-cheery face. "It must have been hard having to see Aang die in front of her eyes."

"It took a lot out of her," said Tenzin. "It was as if a part of her died along with him, and she fell into a depression after he died. She honored his memory every day, singing 'Leaves From The Vine' as she watched the sun set. My siblings and I tried to help her however we could, but she said that she wanted to grieve on her own. Shortly after Jinora was born, my mother had a mental breakdown. Pema and I decided then to take her into our home, taking care of her until she passes on."

"But what is it that you want me to do?" asked Korra, not sure where Tenzin was going with this.

"I want you to be there by her side," firmly replied Tenzin. "She's been waiting for you to come for a long time, and I want her to depart from this world knowing just who succeeded her husband as the Avatar. But even more than that, I want you to comfort her in her final moments." His voice took on a sincere tone as he said, "Please, Korra…would you please do that for me? Would you be willing to console my mother during her final day on this good earth?"

Korra was taken back a bit by Tenzin's request, and she turned her gaze back to Katara. The old Waterbender looked so serene and nowhere near death, but Korra could sense something emanating from Katara…a sort of subconscious energy that penetrated Korra's being, urging her to rush to the bedside. Korra closed her eyes and sighed, preparing herself for what was to come. When she was ready, she opened her eyes as she looked at Tenzin and nodded, eliciting a grateful smile from the Airbender. Korra walked through the doorway, slowly walking over to bed as she felt everyone's eyes on her back. Her heart was racing like a wild beast, nervousness coursing throughout her entire being. When she came to the bed, she kneeled down so that her eyes would be level with Katara's. Korra took an uneasy breath and softly whispered, "Katara?"

The elderly woman stirred, turning her head towards Korra as she slowly cracked her eyes open. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue that Korra had ever seen from a member of her tribe. It was if someone had captured the rolling waves of the ocean and put them into the being of one woman, making her eyes shine with a flowing light that made Korra feel at peace. "Well, hello my dear," cheerily said Katara in a creaky voice, weighed down by her old age. "You must be the new Avatar I've heard so much about."

Korra's head jumped back in surprise as she asked, "How do you know it's me?"

"I can see it in your eyes," replied Katara, smiling at the young Avatar. "In your eyes, I see the wisdom of a thousand lifetimes. But even with that ancient light shining, I can see something that I have not seen in many moons…the eyes of my beloved husband, Aang."

"You see Aang in me?"

"Of course I do, my dear girl," Katara replied. She chuckled and added, "Aang had a special light to his eyes: the playfulness and liveliness of a young child as well as the maturity and wisdom of a mighty man." Her voice took on a sad tone as she softly said, "He has been gone from my life for sixteen years, and every day without him has been like a lifetime of endless torture."

"I'm so sorry that Aang was taken from you because of me," guiltily said Korra, hating herself for making Katara feel so miserable.

Katara weakly took Korra's hand, and the young Avatar shivered at her touch. Her touch was kind and caring, yet firm and supportive. It was as if her own mother was holding her hand, not a great hero of the past. "Don't feel guilty about what happened to Aang," sincerely said Katara. "He knew that his time on this earth was short, and when he passed away he had no regrets in his heart."

"But weren't you sad?"

"I was, but I knew that when my time came that I would finally be reunited with the love of my life. I have honored his memory every day, knowing that each sun set brought me closer to him. Every time I felt the wind blew through my hair, I knew that it was Aang speaking to me. When a storm broke, it was if Aang was letting the sun shine through for me. Even in death, he has always found a way to let me know that he is watching me, showing his love for me through the forces of nature."

"You must have really loved him."

Katara nodded and said, "More than anyone in my entire life. He was the calming wind to my hot-headedness, and he was always there to support me in my times of need. He was so gentle and loving, and yet so goofy and playful that I couldn't help but fall in love with him over and over again, day after day. He always refreshed my heart, showing me the pure and unconditional love in his innocent heart." Korra smiled as she heard Katara talk so affectionately about Aang, and she knew somewhere deep inside herself that the Air Nomad was listening to his soul mate. "If it weren't for Aang, I wouldn't be the woman I am today. He completed me in a way that I could never know, yet I knew he fit into my soul like no one else ever could."

"I'm feeling kind of awed right now, hearing you say all these wonderful things about Aang," cheerily said Korra, eliciting a merry chuckle from the elderly Waterbender. Korra looked down as she added, "I don't think there's any way I could ever live up to Aang's legacy, even though I've mastered Water, Earth, and Fire within a year." Korra felt her head being tilted up, and she knew that Katara was using her other hand to hold up the teenager's chin.

Katara smiled warmly at Korra and said, "I know that you feel overshadowed by what Aang has accomplished in his lifetime, but you need not feel this way. Aang was the last Airbender in the entire world for most of his life, and that was very hard on him. He lost his entire people to the Fire Nation, a pain that no one but him could ever truly feel. Not only that, he also had to stop a century-long war, fighting against the then-warring Fire Nation with all of his being. He faced many struggles and hardships in his life, but he remained cheery and optimistic to the very end. Aang fought for us all: for the world, for his family and friends, for his children, for me…and for you. He fought so that you would not to endure his hardships, and I hope you understand that you do not have to surpass Aang to show how great of an Avatar you will be."

Tears filled Korra's eyes while she heard Katara talk, letting a soft smile play upon her lips. "That means a lot, coming from someone like you."

Katara chuckled and playfully said, "You may not be Aang, but I know he's somewhere inside of you, listening to me say these things." Her eyes shined with a mischievous light as she added, "Even when he's gone, I still know how to push Aang's buttons." The two women cheerfully laughed with each other, as if they were old-time friends…which in a sense they were. Korra couldn't explain it, but she felt an attachment to Katara, an easiness and casualness that the closest of friends had. She felt happy and at peace around her, despite the significant age difference. Katara hummed thoughtfully and asked, "What is your name, dear?"

"Korra."

"Ah, a good Water Tribe name no doubt," wistfully mused Katara. She raised a gray eyebrow and asked, "South Pole, I assume?" Korra smiled and nodded, and Katara reminiscently said, "My old home…how I would like to have seen it at least one more time before my time comes." Seeing the sad look on Korra's face, she smiled sympathetically and said, "I know you miss your home, Korra, but I have something that will help you to remember it…and me."

She reached for her neck, and only now did Korra see the betrothal necklace that she wore. It was a light blue stone set upon a dark blue choker, and engraved upon the polished stone was the symbol of Waterbending. Katara undid the necklace and held it in her hand, saying, "This necklace belonged to my Gran Gran and my mother, and when I was a little girl my mother gave it to me. In fact, this was the same necklace Aang proposed to me with…but I know my time with it is up." She reverently placed the trinket in Korra's open hand, closing her fingers as she said, "Now I am passing it on to you, Korra."

The young Avatar's eyes widened in shock, stunned by Katara's decision. "I can't take this," she protested. "This necklace means more to you than me."

Katara shook her head and said, "That is where you are wrong. This necklace was a great part of Aang's legacy, and I think it is fit that his successor should wear one of the most precious objects in his life, for it belonged to one of the most precious people in his life. Since you are the reincarnation of my husband, I want to leave a little piece of myself with you when I'm gone, and this necklace will do just that." She smirked and added, "Besides, when you are older and perhaps get married, your husband might even use this very same necklace to propose to you."

"I'm a long way from thinking about marriage just yet," muttered Korra as she rolled her eyes, eliciting a soft chuckle from Katara.

"You may be hot-headed, stubborn, and aggressive, Korra, but I know that you have a compassionate, kind, and just heart." Katara smiled assuredly and added, "You will find a man who will love you for who you are, just like Aang was with me. Do not think that because you are the Avatar does not mean you can fall in love. You are the embodiment of the mortal world, feeling the same emotions and pains that the rest of us do." She paused and softly said, "Now come on, I want to see you wear my necklace."

Korra hesitated for a moment, but she nodded and clasped the choker around her neck. She felt a chill run through her as the stone touched the skin on her neck, as if she were destined to receive this most sacred of gifts. Dropping her hands, she timidly asked, "How do I look?"

Katara lovingly smiled and proudly replied, "Absolutely beautiful, my dear. It certainly is a perfect fit, if I do say so myself." Korra smiled appreciatively, glad for the praise. She took Korra's hand once more as she said, "Now I have one final request for you, my young Avatar."

"What?"

Katara took in a deep breath and said, "Go forth and fulfill your destiny. Never forget your duty to the world, and never forget those who fought so hard so that you can live the life you have now. As your predecessor's wife, it is with great pride that I say you are completely worthy of the Avatar legacy. The Spirits chose well when you were born, and I know Aang would be happy and honored to have you as a successor." Tears came to Korra's eyes, her face beaming with pride. "You will be a great Avatar, Korra," said Katara with certainty as her voice grew quieter, as if she were slowly drifting away. "I have been away from my husband for far too long…" she whispered as her eyes slowly began to close. She smiled one last time and softly said, "Now is the time for me to rejoin him…my beloved Aang…" Her eyes finally closed, her kind smile still on her lips as her breathing began to slow. Soon Korra could feel Katara's hand go cold, and the strings of life that supported the elderly woman's arm were cut away as her arm went limp.

Korra gasped when she realized what had happened, and her tears fell down her face. She let out a choked sob as she looked at the still form of Katara, who had a peaceful look on her withered face. Korra began to cry as she held Katara's limp hand to her forehead, grieving with all her heart over the loss of a great woman. From the doorway, she could hear Bolin crying as well, and Tenzin was letting out his own short choked sobs. Even though she couldn't see Mako, she knew that his eyes would be closed and that his head would be bowed in silent respect for Katara. After several moments, Korra brought Katara's cold hand to her lips and reverently kissed it, whispering, "May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits guide you to your rest, for your tide has fallen forevermore. Rest in peace forever, Katara, and may you be eternally united with Aang in the Spirit World."

She kissed Katara's hand again, her face wet with tears as she gently placed the hand on Katara's still chest. She got up from the bed, staring down at Katara with tear-filled eyes. She turned around and made her way to the door, looking at her mourning companions. She looked first to Tenzin, who was also shedding tears as he sincerely nodded at Korra. She nodded in response, knowing full well of the grief in the Airbender's heart. She looked at Mako and Bolin, both of who had mournful expressions on their faces. Korra held her arms out to her friends, letting more tears fall from her eyes. Mako and Bolin both embraced Korra, and the three were brought together in a group hug of mourning. Pabu sadly purred as he wrapped around Bolin's neck, as if he knew what had happened. The three teenagers were silent as they paid their respects to Katara, their bonds of friendship brought even closer by this tragic death.

Korra continued to cry, feeling Katara's weight on her neck in the form of the choker. _Thank you for this gift, Katara,_ she silently said to the deceased Waterbender. _I promise that I will forever honor your memory, and this necklace will remind me of the wonderful life you had with Aang. I may not have known you as Aang did, but in a way…I still love you all the same. I love you, Katara…_

No one saw the two ethereal spirits who stood in Katara's bedroom, for they were invisible to the mortals. The two figures were standing there with their fingers intimately interlaced with each other, as if it were a gesture they had done countless times before. The first spirit was Katara in her younger years, around the age of thirty-two. Next to her was Aang, who looked to be around the age of thirty. Aang looked over at his beloved wife, who also turned her gaze to him. He smiled lovingly at her and affectionately asked, "Are you ready for eternity, Forever Girl?"

Katara smiled warmly and amorously replied, "As long as I'm with you, Aang, I'm ready for anything." The two eternal souls embraced one another and kissed each other passionately, pouring their boundless love into that one simple gesture. They disappeared from view as they kissed, traveling to the Spirit World to watch the destiny of Avatar Korra unfold.

And until her dying days, Korra forever wore that necklace.


End file.
